


Mergulho noturno

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Swimming Pools, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Não levo nada por diante, Kota. Só digo que já que quase nunca tens tempo livre, podíamos fazer algo mais divertido que estar a assar-nos à beira da piscina, não?”“Bem... tu podias dizer-me antes que não sabes nadar, não, Kei?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Mergulho noturno

**Mergulho noturno**

Kota olhava o seu namorado, a sorrir.

Era muito bonito, Kei.

Com o seu fato de banho demasiado longo, em cores brilhantes, que sobressaia na pele clara, sentado numa cadeira à beira da piscina com os braços cruzados e uma expressão rabugenta.

Não era nada de grave, e isso permitia-lhe de pensar que com essa carranca chateada fosse absolutamente adorável.

Aproximou-se devagar, a dar-lhe o gelado que tinha ido para comprar-lhe.

“Obrigado.” disse-lhe Kei com tom distante, a agarrar o gelado e a começar a come-lo sem olhar o seu namorado nos olhos.

Kota tomou uma cadeira e pôs-se ao seu lado, a rir.

“Kei... por quanto tempo estás a planear levá-la por diante?” perguntou, com a sua habitual voz paciente.

Inoo franziu o sobrolho, desdenhoso.

“Não levo nada por diante, Kota. Só digo que já que quase nunca tens tempo livre, podíamos fazer algo mais divertido que estar a assar-nos à beira da piscina, não?”

“Bem... tu podias dizer-me antes que não sabes nadar, não, Kei?” respondeu-lhe, a tentar de evitar de cair na gargalhada, enquanto o menor assumia uma expressão ainda mais irritada.

Suspirou, eventualmente, a decidir que não valia a pena estragar ainda mais aquele dia que já, a opinião de Kei, tinha estado desperdiçado.

“Está bem, desculpa.” concedeu, a pôr-lhe uma mão no ombro. “Ainda tenho o dia todo livre, por isso prometo que de agora em diante vais ser tu a propor, certo?” perguntou-lhe, a esperar que o mau humor passasse.

E compreendeu que deveria ter-se preocupado quando viu o sorriso mefistofélico na cara de Kei.

“Bem. Então hoje à noite vamos jantar num restaurante indiano. Está bem, não, Ko?” perguntou, com ar inocente, e depois de ter-se mordido um lábio, Kota não pôde evitar de acenar.

Kei sabia que ele _odiava_ a comida indiana, assim como sabia que tratava-se só duma provocação.

“E depois.” continuou o menor. “Vamos ir para casa e vamos fazer sexo.” sorriu, a passar-se a língua no lábio inferior. “Isso ambos gostamos, não é?”

Kota sorriu abertamente.

Ia suportar a comida indiana também.

E não para deixar vencer a Kei, não para o sexo nem para mais nada.

Era porque amava-o, e estar com ele era mesmo tudo o que bastava-lhe.


End file.
